Recently, the capabilities of handheld mobile devices have increased in a number of ways. Increased memory, processing power, and input and output interfaces have allowed mobile units to utilize more sophisticated applications than were previously possible. In addition, more recent mobile units are equipped with features not previously available on mobile units, such as improved messaging capabilities (including multimedia messaging) and location-based services.
As mobile devices have improved, more sophisticated games have been developed for mobile devices. These games often take advantage of the increased computing capabilities of modern mobile devices, as well as improved display capabilities. Many games are derived from games that are popular on other systems, such as home consoles or personal computers. Examples of such games are massively multiplayer online games (MMOGs) like Fighter Ace®, World of Warcraft©, Tales of Pirates©, and so forth. However, many of the features unique to mobile devices have been largely overlooked in developing games, particularly MMOGs.
In addition, social interaction within MMOGs and otherwise has largely benefited from technology advances. For example, Internet social networking sites and MMOGs and other online games provide subscribers or players with opportunities for meeting new individuals and fostering socialization. Users frequently desire to stay in touch with online acquaintances such as other players even when not near a computer. Yet, users are often unaware when friends or acquaintances are nearby, thus missing opportunities for social interaction which otherwise might have been taken advantage of.